godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
Research
Machine guns and tough-as-nails recruits may help you to build a strong army, but mentally preparing yourself before any fight could mean the difference between victory and defeat. But with many different Families all fighting for power, it's important to always be researching new and different types of tactics. Researches can provide helpful bonuses and unlock new and improved units for training,. Researching give you a certain amount of respect depending on what level the research is. Below are the descrptions of the research items. >>'' Some types of research can effect multiple features, but only one type of research can be improved at any one time. Be sure to always keep a research timer active at all times! << . __TOC__ Logistics *'Description:' Get better at coordinating attacks and you'll be able to send out more troops at one time. *'Details:' Each upgrade allows the neighborhood to send out 1000 more units when attacking an opponent *'Max Level:' 40 Cooking *'Description:' An army travels on its stomach, and that's even more true in the Cosa Nostra. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Food production speed by 5% *'Max Level:' 40 Cementing *'Description:' Cement is literally the foundation of a Family business. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Cement production speed by 5% *'Max Level:' 40 Steelwork *'Description:' Improve Steel production by busting workers' unions and lowering overhead. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases neighborhood Steel production speed by 5%. *'Max Level:' 40 Spying *'Description:' Stay on top of what happens in this city and protect yourself against your enemies. *'Details:' Each upgrade gives progressively more info about enemy units, from the type of units attacking to the number of units deployed. *'Max Level:' 40 Trafficking *'Description:' Introduce yourself to the right people and learn how to best use these connections to your advantage when planning and building your empire. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases the maximum number of crew trades you can execute at once. *'Max Level:' 40 Capacity *'Description:' Every Family needs someplace to hide its most cherished belongings. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases the warehouse storage by 5%. *'Max Level:' 40 Maneuver *'Description:' Friends at every corner will help speed you through the streets *'Details : Each upgrade increases combat unit speed by 10% to a friendly tile *'''Max Level: 40 Mechanics *'Description:' Nothing worse than winning a fight only to find you can't carry the winnings back. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases unit load carrying capacity by 5% *'Max Level:' 40 Carjacking *'Description:' Help your men roll to victory by improving their vehicles. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases combat units' speed by 10% *'Max Level:' 40 Corruption *'Description:' The Family needs to keep growing, and that means finding new recruits. *'Details:' Each upgrade decreases training time of Health Units by 2.5% and 1.25% for Balanced Units. *'Max Level:' 40 Construction *'Description:' Learn how to cut through red tape and get structures built faster. *'Details:' Each upgrade increases construction and building upgrade speed by 2.5%. *'Max Level:' 40 Proficiency *'Description:' Made men prove themselves by demonstrating their mettle. *'Details:' Each upgrade level decreases training time by 2.5% for Damage Units and 1.25% for Balanced Units. *'Max Level:' 40 Medicine *'Description:' Tougher men can hang in a fight that much longer. *'Details:' Each level increases unit health by 5% *'Max Level:' 40 Muscle *'Description: '''Without muscle a family can't compete. Recruit and retain stronger troops. *Benefits: Each upgrade increases the attack by 5%. *'Max Level:' 40 BlackMail * '''Description' : Recruiment's a lot easier when you can dig all the skeletons out of people closets *'Benefits' : Each Upgrade Yields +1% More Troops Trained *'Max Level:' 10 Bureaucracy * Description : Keep your army on the streets, not behind bars. * Benefits : Each upgrade increased jail size by 250. *'Max Level:' 10 Quick Draw *'Description: '''Shoot first and ask questions later *'Benefits:' Each upgrade gives your Shock Troops an additional .5% chance to get a Damage bonus when the bullets start flying. *'Max Level:' 40 Barricade *'Description: Get to cover! *'''Benefits: Each upgrade gives your Entrenching Troops an additional .5% chance to get a Health bonus when things get tough *'Max Level:' ? Category:Research